random_nessfandomcom-20200214-history
Shale Point
Shale Point '''is and animated series created by Ivy Fox Productions. Plot 11 year old Ivy Fox and her family moves from their old home to the titular town Shale Point, a town of only cats and dogs. Ivy tries to fit in, making new friends, and uplift the spirits of her rather boring town. Characters Main Protagonists * '''Ivy Fox is the main protagonist who moves from her old home to the titular town. She is the daughter of Jennifer and Thomas Fox, the younger sister of Anthony Fox and the older sister of Angel Fox. She is very optimistic and lively. In later seasons, she becomes Dillon's boyfriend. * Dillon 'is an Akita and the towns local trouble-maker. he is very laid back and streetwise of Shale Point. He is the younger brother of Soren and Marie and the older sister of Harmony. In later seasons, he becomes Ivy's girlfriend. His rival is Gerald. * '''Charlotte '''is a Persian cat that wears yellow bows, who is also Ivy's bff. Charlotte is a child prodigy in her and Ivy's school. Despite this, she is a 6th grade student. She is the oldest daughter of the town's local scientist, Fleet, and the older sister to Jewel. Ivy's family * '''Thomas Fox '''is Ivy, Anthony and Angel's father. He, like Dillon, is pretty laid back and loves to sleep and eat. Despite his hobbies, he really loves his kids and wife. * '''Jennifer Fox '''is Ivy, Anthony and Angel's mother. She is a teacher at Ivy's new school, which was the reason why they moved to Shale Point. She has a short temper. * '''Anthony Fox '''is Ivy and Angel's calm and collected older brother. He doesn't like Ivy's shenanigans. * '''Angel Fox '''is the youngest member of the Fox family. While she may seem very innocent at first, she will do anything to become kid of the house. She is very bossy and a germaphobe, but she will deny the fact that she it. Dillon's family * '''Soren '''is the oldest son and sibling in Dillon's family. He is a huge energetic and usually gets cocky. His rival is Tojo. * '''Marie '''is the oldest daughter in Dillon's family. She cares a lot about her appearance, but isn't vain of herself. Her rival is Vicky. * '''Harmony '''is the youngest sibling in Dillon's family. She is very shy and loves to sing. In "Talent Sights and Frights", it is revealed that Harmony has stage fright. Her rival is Melody. Charlotte's family * '''Fleet '''is Shale Point's local scientist and the only mother of Charlotte and Jewel. Charlotte aspires to be like her. * '''Jewel '''is Charlotte's baby sister, who was born in "Big Sister Charlotte". She is very curious and gets into mischief a lot. Antagonists * '''Shadow '''is the hidden main antagonist of the series and the husband of Nyra. He leads his gang of cats to cause havoc around Shale Point. * '''Nyra '''is Shadow's wife. She loves to cause havoc on Shale Point. Like Jennifer, she has a short temper. * '''Tojo '''is Soren's rival and leader of Shadow's minions. Despite this, he is the most scatter-brained member of the group. He has a crush on Ivy and is a huge glutton. * '''Vicky '''is Marie's rival who is a full fledged narcissist. She has great pride in herself and takes great pride in her looks. * '''Gerald '''is Dillon's rival and is very heartless and greedy. He hates charities because he thinks charities have nothing to do but rob people of their money. * '''Melody '''is Harmony's rival and a heartless brute that doesn't hesitate to snap and the slightest thing. She is really ill-tempered and loves to beat things up. Episodes Rules * Don't make the episodes too inappropriate, it might get the show banned universally. * No changing premises of other created episodes unless everyone agrees on it. * Avoid repeating episode ideas. * Don't start plot arcs without the permission of users involved * Don't start another season until one season is entirely finished. If you want to discuss episode ideas, tell Sorenrulescool5 on Discord or her message wall. If the idea is not approved by her, then don't make the episode. Simple as that. * Each season has twenty-six episodes. Season 1 # '/Welcome to Shale Point/: Ivy and her family moves to Shale Point. While they do, Ivy gets lost and gets the help of Dillon and his siblings to help Ivy find here way home. # First Day of School: Ivy goes through her first day at her new school and meets Charlotte. # Eight is a Crowd: Ivy, Charlotte, Dillon and his siblings meet Tojo, VIcky, Gerald and Melody, which Dillon and his siblings immediately become rivals with. # Talent Sights and Frights: Ivy holds a talent show to see which kid in Shale Point has the best talent. As she does, she has to help Harmony get over her stage fright. # Diladdin: In this parody of Aladdin, Dillon finds a magical lamp with a genie inside that can grant him three wishes which he uses to woo Ivy's heart and to thwart Thomas's evil Grand Vizier, Shadow. # Big Sister Charlotte: When CHarlotte finds out her mom is having a baby, Ivy, along with the help of Anthony, tries to help her friend out by teaching her how to be a good big sibling. Category:Random-ness Wiki Shows Category:Sorenrulescool5's things Category:Ivy Fox Productions